


i've got this feeling

by hyucks (ttens)



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hugs, M/M, donghyuck is v proud of mark, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttens/pseuds/hyucks
Summary: in which mark did amazing on high school rapper and donghyuck got emotional (donghyuck is in love and extremely proud of mark)





	i've got this feeling

there was this feeling that swelled in donghyuck's chest when he saw mark performing. it made his heart race. he was always focused on the performance, focused on mark, so much that he couldn't keep his eyes off him for even a second.

he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as mark came up to their side, giving him and renjun a quick smile and a high five in the midst of rapping. donghyuck smiled back brightly.

after the performance, donghyuck rocked back and forth on his feet as he waited for mark. his gaze burned into every person that exited.

when mark finally appeared, his eyes started to burn with unshed tears as he smiled softly, yet very happily, at him. donghyuck ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"i'm so proud of you mark," donghyuck mumbled into his shoulder, some tears slipping. he beamed at donghyuck when he pulled away, and chuckled as he wiped donghyuck's tears off the apples of his cheeks.

"i'm serious mark, you - oh my god." donghyuck let out a breathless laugh, his hands cupping both of mark's cheeks, before hugging him again, tightly. "you did amazing."

mark pressed a soft kiss into his hair, arms wrapped securely around him. "thank you hyuck."

on their way back to the dorms, donghyuck held onto mark's hand as they both chatted animatedly to the other members.

when they got back to the dorms, mark pressed a kiss to donghyuck's forehead, only to have donghyuck sneakily pull him down for a real one. mark smiled, and obliged. 


End file.
